Johann Braun
Johann Arthur Braun (Majatran: يوهان براون; Narik: Jan Arthur Bruin; 14 May 3154 – 2 October 3236) was the first and third President of the Darnussian Republic, President of the Darnussian Provisional Government and a revolutionary. He fought with the People's Revolutionary Army during the Second Narik War, soon becoming their leader, where he was key in founding the new provisional government, and as a result, was elected as its president following Republican victory in the Second Narik War. During his presidency, he won several votes of confidence, and was a very popular leader due to the massive growth the newly independent Darnussia seen under his leadership. He was narrowly defeated in the September 3215 Presidential election by the Republican Party candidate Mikhail Hasch, whose policies of peace towards the Narikatonite Empire contrasted sharply with Brauns wish for a continuation of military, political and economic competition with the Imperials. However, he was re-elected in May 3220 on the back of a massive victory, defeating Hasch. He served a further 10 years as president, during which his popularity waned, and Darnussians became disillusioned with his increasing authoritarian actions, before he stepped down from politics in 3230. He died in 3236, aged 82. Early Life and war He was born in Sarbo, IAT on 14 May 3154 to Gerhard Braun, an ethnic Kozari and Rida (nee Barakat; بركات‎ رضاء) a Majatran whose parents were from Al'Badara. He was educated in Sarbo, before starting to study political theory at Doressa university. His studies did not last long however, as he had been drawn to far-left politics, and Darnussian nationalism since he was 16, and he soon abandoned his education in favour of these beliefs. He joined the PRA in 3173, aged 19, during the Great Peace. He was involved in weapons smuggling through Hobrazia and Malivia, and was arrested at least twice, being sentenced in 3174 to 3 years imprisonment. On his release in 3177, he continued to smuggle weaponry, until the outbreak of the Second Narik War in 3178, upon which he immediately got involved in the fighting, taking part in the Battle of Red Stad, as well as being involved in the pushes south. By 3180, he was in command of 2 entire brigades. In 3182, he was seriously wounded during the Capture of the Red River. However, he was promoted further, and soon found himself in charge of 16 brigades (1 whole division) by 3183. In 3185, he became third in command of the PRA, and upon the resignation of Daniel Schacht in 3186, he became leader of the PRA. He was instrumental in bringing about Imperial defeat in Artania. It was his decisive decision that brought about the Second Great Push in 3192, which resulted in an overwhelming victory for Darnussian forces. First presidency With the Darnussian victory, he was elected president of the Darnussian Provisional Government. As president, his government continued a strict economic policy of war communism, and it worked, as the country recovered and grew. His National Labour Army completely rebuilt the shattered country, and agricultural production went through the roof. Clever foreign policy helped gain the support of several important nations, such as Dorvik and Kazulia, and helped prevent a second invasion of the mainland from Narikaton. His presidency occurred through a state of permanent war with Narikaton, and his cool head and ingenious foreign policy helped prevent disaster more than once during The Tensions. Under his presidency, he guided the country from the Provisional Government into the Darnussian Republic, a fully recognised sovereign nation, and still it continued to grow. The first popular elections were held in August 3205, which Braun won with an enormous 69% of the vote. He retained his lead in the 3210 elections, winning 64% of the vote. However, due to his aggressive tactics towards Narikaton, he is believed to have lost a large proportion of his liberal support. He gained 48.5% of the vote in the 3215 elections, losing to the Republican Party candidate, Mikhail Hasch, who campaigned for more peaceful relations with Narikaton. Second presidency build by Braun's government to replace the gutted slums that had been in the city since the First War.]]In the 20 May 3220 presidential elections, he was re-elected President with 58.3% of the vote, after five years in opposition. His immediate task was to sever any ties with the Narikatonite Empire that had been created during Hasch's premiership. He then re-nationalised numerous factories that had been privatised by Hasch, followed by the encouragement for the setting up of democratic workers councils. He was willing, however, to agree to a secret arms deal with the Empire, limiting the size of both militaries to 1 million troops, taking the strain off the punishing military budget. Braun came under fire for his brutal suppression of liberal protesters, including the imprisonment of 22 intellectuals for treason who spoke out against his government. He was also accused of not providing enough food for those in far-west Alkavon, where serious food shortages were occurring. Despite this, we was re-elected again in 3225. During this second term, his popularity plummeted, as he resorted to more authoritarian methods to secure his government, as well as being accused of making his people suffer in his pursuit of standing off against Narikaton, who were willing to co-operate. He eventually 'retired' in 3230, after being forced by the Unionist Party and the PRA. Later life and death When civil war broke out in December 3230, he declared his support for the anti-treaty forces, and pursued a rigorous anti-government campaign, which resulted the 77-year-old Braun being imprisoned for 3 years. He was released after 1 and a half, during which time the war was still raging, however on 2 February 3233, an Official PRA volunteer attempted to assassinate him as the elderly Braun left his house. Braun, severely wounded with 4 bullet wounds, never fully recovered from the attack, and could not walk again. Following this incident, he suffered from very poor health, before passing away on 2 October 3236, having lived the last 3 years of his life in excruciating pain. Personal life Braun was married twice, the first time between 3178 – 3189, and the second time between 3191 – 3229. His first marriage ended in divorce, while his second marriage ended with the death of his wife. He had one child, Daniel Johann Braun, from his first marriage. Braun was non-religious, and described himself as 'secular'. His father was a practising Terran Catholic, while his mother was a secular Muslim. He said he stopped following an organised religion when he was 15, and by the time he was 20, did not believe in any religion at all. Braun was a keen football supporter, and supported FC Dynamo Red Stad from childhood. Legacy Category:Darnussia